FTB S2: EP 3 - Vengeance
by maxrpg
Summary: The alliance of races has been summoned to a meeting at the Sumidel but all is not as it seems when an old enemy makes a sudden reappearance. Meanwhile, an intruder is found on base and the SGC comes under attack by a group calling themselves The Guardians and Jack and Sam's new baby daughter, Charlotte, appears to be the target.
1. Meeting

**\- - Fade To Black - Series 2 - Episode 3 - -**

 **\- - Vengeance - -**

* * *

After recent events leading to the destruction of the U.S.S Lincoln and the deaths of her entire crew, which is still an unexplained mystery, the I.O.A has limited off-world travel both through the Stargate and on-board Earth's fleet of ships to essential and emergency missions only, this has left many SG Teams stranded on base with nothing to do and a large number of both military and civilian personnel have left Stargate Command.

Despite the I.O.A classifying the investigation as top secret and all involved having signed non-disclosure agreements, news of the tragedy had leaked to the media and public support for the Stargate program has dropped leaving many wondering if the Stargate would be better off under civilian control in light of recent events.

Meanwhile, a terrorist group known as 'The Guardians' have taken recent events as an opportunity to spread their propaganda and recruit more members in to their ranks, they've already increased their activity and in the last 48 hours alone they've attacked three civilian buildings and a military warehouse where 14 people lost their lives.

World leaders gathered to address the situation and the public's concerns and after two days of heated discussions, all agreeing that the Stargate should be used by trained professionals with a military presence, but most believe the time has come to let the public decide, it has been agreed by majority that the fate of the Stargate program should be placed in the hands of the public and they've already begun preparations for a global vote.

However, that decision may be taken out of their hands.

Meanwhile, Alisana still hasn't returned home, after visiting Gaia to get help using and harnessing her abilities from the Nox she was summoned to a mysterious meeting, a meeting of the races. No one had heard from Alisana or the Nox for a couple of days until today when Raina came through the Stargate.

Raina didn't have much information but she had come to collect a representative for the meeting, it seems Earth, or more accurately the Tau'ri have finally been recognised as a race of the Ancient alliance of races and as such they have been summoned to the meeting, with his vast knowledge of the races, ancient languages and customs, Daniel Jackson was the obvious choice to be their representative.

Daniel was at first reluctant to go because Vala, who is still infected with an unknown form of organic radiation, was in the process of being transported on to the U.S.S Alliance ready to be taken to one of Ba'als old worlds which is now a free Jaffa occupied world where they hope a recently discovered advanced Goa'uld sarcophagus may be the key to curing her.

Having been reassured that Vala will be safe and well on her journey, Daniel made the decision to go with Raina and attend the meeting, he left just a few hours ago.

* * *

 **Stargate Command**

* * *

Jack and Teal'c are standing in the corridor by the main door to the interrogation room, a couple of hours ago there was a perimeter breach on the North side of the base and a man was detained and brought down to the cells, he's in his mid 30's wearing a black tracksuit and hasn't said a word in all the time he's been here.

"I wish they'd change these bulbs." says Jack, moaning at the flickering lights above his head.

"Would you like me to interrogate him?" says Teal'c, more than up for the job.

"Maybe later." says Jack, he gets distracted seeing an S.O bringing a food tray towards him, "I'll take that." he says.

Teal'c gives Jack one of his disapproving eyebrow looks, he thinks it would be wiser to interrogate the prisoner first before feeding him.

"What?!" says Jack, seeing his disapproving look, "Landry said we have to feed him. Besides, I'm going to play nice and see what I can find out." he adds, he steps to the door and places his hand on the handle then turns back to Teal'c, "..if I can't get him to talk then he's all yours." then he enters the room.

The room is dimly lit and contains nothing but a single chair situated in the middle of the room, the prisoner is sitting on it, now dressed in military overalls after being given a thorough search he sits with his hands behind his back bound to the chair with his head lowers, he doesn't move even when Jack enters the room.

"How are you doing?" says Jack.

"Are you hungry, I brought you dinner." he says, lifting the lid covering the plate to smell it, "It smells really good." he adds.

He gets no response.

Jack holds and swings the tray down by the prisoners knees so he gets see and smell it, "Sure you don't want it? Steak and potatoes.", he gets no response so covers the plate and then slams the tray on the floor in the corner of the room, "Alright, if you're not going to eat then I guess we should just get down to it. Who are you?" he asks.

 _silence -_

"How did you get past the perimeter? We checked the fence and there's no sign of any tampering. So how did you get on this base?"

 _Silence -_

"Why did you come here?"

 _Silence -_

Jack stands in front of him and bends forward with his hands on his knees, "You need to start cooperating and answering questions if you want to get out of here. My buddy Teal'c is outside and he loves interrogating people, it's his speciality. What's it going to be?"

 _Silence -_

The gate alarms begin to sound and Jack decides to leave the interrogation at this point to go and see what's happening, "I'll be back...and you better start talking." he says as he slams the door shut as he leaves.

* * *

 **Sumidel – Ancient meeting place of the Alliance of Races**

 **Location: Unknown**

* * *

The planet is dark and barren, ruins of what was probably a bustling city millions of years ago are scattered all around, the surface is sandy and red like the surface of Mars, the air is cold and a light wind blows sand through the air, there is no plant life or clouds, the sky is filled with colourful whirls like the Aurora Borealis covering the atmosphere, flashes of random light emit deep sounding tones and at the outer edge of the ruins sits a Stargate.

The Stargate activates and out steps Daniel, it immediately deactivates the moment he walks through.

He looks around as the tones sound around him and sand blows in to his face and eyes, he can't see much because of the sand blowing everywhere but he can just make out that Lya is standing in front of him, "Hello" he says.

"Welcome, Daniel." says Lya.

"Thanks." says Daniel, he looks around again, "So..where exactly am I? Raina was a little vague on the details." he asks.

"Sumidel" replies Lya.

Daniel stares back at her in deep thought as he attempts to translate it, "Heaven. This is Heaven?" he says.

Lya grins, "Not quite." she says.

"Um, it could also translate at Palace of peace. Either way, this place looks in pretty bad shape." says Daniel, "Why are we here?" he asks, spitting out the sand from his mouth.

"We're here because we've been summoned. When the races are summoned we're required by our own law to attend, the Tauri are a member of our alliance and that is why you are here." says Lya.

"But there's nothing here." says Daniel, "Where is it we're going?" he asks.

Lya looks and points in to the distance between the ruins, a dust cloud obscures whatever she's pointing at, "There." she says and then starts to walk in that direction, leaving Daniel standing looking puzzled.

"So, I guess we're walking then." says Daniel, he looks around once again and feels a little nervous and scared, "Daniel, what have you got yourself in to now." he says to himself, then rushes to catch up to Lya, "Wait for me." he shouts.

Almost an hour later they reach the edge of the ruins and stand a few meters from the swirling dust cloud with the amount of sand and wind speed increasing around them, "Um I'd like to go home now." says Daniel, shouting to be heard over the howling wind, Lya looks at him but says nothing and then holds his hand and walks in to the dust cloud pulling him along with her.

They stop and Daniel opens his tightly shut eyes, the wind has stopped and the sand is no longer hitting his face. As he looks around he can see the dust cloud behind them, in fact it is now all around them and they're in the eye of it, in front of them he sees a large flat circular stone at least four meters in diameter covered in a spiralling pattern of symbols from its outer edge to its centre, standing at its centre is a rusted metal pedestal, cylinder shaped and plain looking, surrounding the large circle are five smaller circular stones each with a unique symbol on its surface.

Alisana is standing on one of the stones, and to Daniels disbelief Oma Desala is standing on another and Thor of the Asgard on another.

"Daniel, hi" says Alisana, standing on one of the small stones.

Daniel grins and nods at her, "Hi." he says, "Oma? Thor? ...Wha-what's going on?" he asks as he watches Lya step on to the other stone.

"This is where the races meet. Sumidel is a peaceful place where the races once came to discuss matters of importance, share knowledge and settle disputes and disagreements." says Lya, she looks to the sky, "Sumidel was chosen because it is unique and beautiful. This was one of three worlds that the races of the galaxy once co-inhabited, it is a place of peace and refuge. Here we are all equal." she adds.

Daniel still looks confused and looks at Alisana for some reason.

"Don't look at me, I've never been here before." says Alisana.

Lya points to the stone circle beside her, "Please, stand here." she says.

The stone is cracked but like all the others it has a symbol on it, a symbol representing the race it belongs too, but it is not Tauri, however, Daniel does recognise the symbol, "Beru?" says Daniel.

"Yes." says Oma, "They are no longer with us. The Tauri will not replace them but they would be honoured to have you stand in their place." she adds.

"As the fifth race." says Thor, pointing and urging Daniel to step on to the stone.

Daniel slowly steps on to it, "The honour is mine." he says.

"Sumidel recognises and welcomes the Tau'ri. Now that the five of us are here perhaps you would tell us why we were summoned." says Lya.

"It was not the Asgard." says Thor.

"..and it wasn't us." says Oma.

"It was not the Nox" says Lya.

They begin to look at each other trying to figure out who summoned the races, "I just got here." says Daniel, "Seriously, why does everyone keep looking at me, I didn't do it." says Alisana.

"If the Sumidel can only be summoned by a member of the alliance of races and you're saying none of you initiated it, then who did?" asks Daniel.

As they all stand trying to work it out a sudden and loud bang is heard in the sky above, like the sound of a sonic boom, they look up and see an object falling rapidly, the object lands with a thud on the ground throwing up a cloud of dirt from the impact, it is shiny and black, after it lands it begins to unfold in to a humanoid shape, then they see it, it is a suit of armour, with the exception of Thor they all immediately recognise who it is, the Commander himself, leader of the Verdain.

Lya and Oma look at him with anger and hatred in their eyes, Alisana's breathing increases and she begins to shake with fear, this is the man who kidnapped her millions of years ago, took her from everyone and everything she loved, the man who murdered all the children of the alliance and her friends, the man who tried to kill her.

"Greetings." says Commander as he looks at them in turn, paying particular attention to Alisana with his menacing glare.

Alisana turns to run in fear.

"Alisana, do not step off the circle." shouts Lya, holding out her arm to hold Alisana's, "He will not hurt you, you have my word and my life on that." she adds.

"How dare you come here." says Oma.

"I do not believe you are a member of this alliance." says Thor.

"I am not. But the race I was chosen to represent is." says Commander.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." says Lya.

"My masters would be very disappointed." says Commander.

"Who are your masters?" asks Oma.

The small stone circles on which they're all standing begin to move around and become closer together, at the same time a sixth circle rises from the ground beneath the Commanders feet, "They have awoken and they will arrive soon to retake their place as the superior race." he says.

"Who are your masters?" asks Oma, again.

"The Olympians." says Commander.

Oma quickly looks at Lya and they share a look of disbelief, at the same time Daniel and Alisana look in to each others eyes, Daniel knows she's scared and how dangerous the Commander is and he also knows he has to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

"No." says Oma.

"That cannot be." says Lya.

The red crystal on the front of the Commanders chest glows and a force-field forms around all of the stones, trapping them all in a force-field tube, "Ze'us sends his regards." says Commander.

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouts Lya.

"This is Sumidel, if you're indeed here on behalf of the Olympians then you should know you're in violation of our treaty by forcing us to remain here." shouts Oma.

"I bring with me a message." says Commander.

"I have no wish to hear it from the likes of you." says Lya, hitting the force-field with her palm in anger.

Oma shares Lya's anger but tries to remain calm, "What message?" she asks.

"Deliver." says Commander.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, LAX**

* * *

Sgt. Riley, commanding officer of an Elite L.A.P.D anti-terrorism unit, had recently raided a building down town where intelligence lead them to believe that the leaders of a group called "The Guardians" were using it as their base of operations.

The raid was perfectly planned and executed but not a single member of the group were found in the building, however, what they did find was very scary indeed, a room on one of the floors of the building had its walls covered in maps, photos and documents, the sides of the room were filled with crates of explosives, firearms, equipment and uniforms but the most alarming thing was on the far wall they found blue prints to the SGC and photographs of SGC personnel, mainly SG-1, all with red crosses through them and in the centre of all of them was an image of Sam, circled with a red cross through it like she was a main target.

Sgt. Riley has since been granted permission to take an assault team to Cheyenne Mountain where he hopes to intercept 'The Guardians' before they can pull off their attack, he's currently on the airfield at LAX supervising his men as they load a plane with supplies.

\- "Sir" shouts an officer, as he comes running up to Sgt. Riley on the noisy runway.

Riley asked him to get in touch with the SGC and inform them of what's happening, "Did you make contact?" he asks.

"Negative, Sir. We can't get in touch with anyone, even land lines aren't working, it's as if the whole of Colorado Springs just went dark."

"Keep trying, we'll be loaded and ready to go in 40." says Riley.

Another man runs over to join them, he's holding a photograph, "Sgt. Riley, Sir..." he says, catching his breath, "..we just received this from a surveillance drone." he says, handing the photograph to Riley.

The aerial photograph shows a large concentration of heat signatures heading toward Cheyenne Mountain, Sgt. Riley knows his stuff and recognises them as human heat signatures, "We're too late." he says, with great disappointment.

Riley know he doesn't stand a chance of getting their in time to stop 'The Guardians' from doing anything but he isn't going to let it stop him, he's determined to put an end to them, "Everyone drop your gear and get on board now. I want this plane in the air in the next sixty seconds, move it!" he shouts.


	2. Lighting the fire

Jack comes out of the interrogation room and closes the door behind him, he stands by the door for a moment listening to the Stargate incoming wormhole alarm sounding through the corridor, he acknowledges Teal'cs patient stare by staring back at him before heading away.

"Has the intruder revealed anything, O'Neill?" asks Teal'c, as Jack passes behind him and taps him on the shoulder asking him to walk with him.

"Nothing." says Jack.

"Perhaps I should interrogate him." suggests Teal'c.

"We'll let him sweat for a while and then get back to it." says Jack, his attention is drawn away from the conversation when several armed marines quickly run by, "What's going on?" he shouts, a marine pauses but continues running as he responds.

"Situation in the gate room, Sir."

Jack and Teal'c pick up the pace and follow the marines but as they turn a corner a few corridors away from the gate room they hear a very faint 'boom' sound as the walls around them and the floor beneath their feet lightly shakes, they stop after feeling it and then stand as the lights in the corridor flicker on and off, moments later they hear Walter's panicking voice coming through the speakers.

"All defense teams to the gate room. Defense teams to the gate room!."

The sounds of gun fire begin to echo down the corridors, Jack and Teal'c race to the gate room and find fifteen or more armed marines surrounding the doors and they waste no time springing in to action, seeing two marines laying injured on the floor they grab them by the straps of their vests and drag them back around the corner by the stairs leading to the control room out of the way, "What the hell is going on." shouts Jack, picking a P-90 off the floor.

"We're under attack, Colonel." shouts Landry.

"Well that's obvious, by who?" asks Jack.

"Some kind of robot. We don't know how but it burst right through the I.R.I.S like it was tinfoil and just starting shooting." says Landry, he barely has time to finish before Jack and Teal'c rush back to the marines to join the fight.

The robot is hovering in the middle of the gate room, it has a white metallic dome shaped bottom and a dome shaped top with a small concentration of antennas and lights in the middle, in between the domes is a mass of orange light that resembles a fireball which appears to be slowly growing in size and bullets of orange energy are being fired from within it in all directions.

Jack stands behind the kneeling marines and empties the clip in to the robot but it does little to no damage to it what-so-ever, when he ducks down to reload his P-90 he helps a young marine with his jammed weapon, the marine is shaking from the experience and finding it hard to lock his clip in.

"Sorry, Colonel."

"It's alright." says Jack, locking the clip in with a hard nudge from his palm.

"Is this really happening?"

"Yes it is." says Jack, passing him back the P-90, "Here." he says, the marine kneeling beside them is hit and falls back hard, Jack orders the young marine to take him to safety and then takes the injured marines place in the line and once again empties his clip in to the robot.

As more marines begin to fall on both sides of the gate room and ammunition runs low any hope of defeating this killer robot begins to fade, that is until Teal'c is spotted walking around the corner holding what looks like a bazooka over his right shoulder, Jack spots him while once again reloading his weapon and then after giving him a second glance he realizes what Teal'c is about to do so he begins dragging the marines away, "Get out of the way, move it!" he shouts.

Jack and the marines quickly disperse and Teal'c walks up to the doorway, the weapon he's carrying is a prototype weapon called the ATB-207, a miniaturized version of an Asgard energy beam weapon, he lines up the robot in his sights and fires a sustained energy beam at it, the 'fireball' in the middle of the robot begins to expand and the domes start shorting out, Teal'c quickly turns and runs away moments before the robot explodes, "Down!" he shouts while leaping through the air and hitting the ground like he's making the winning touch-down in the final second of a football game.

Once the fire roaring through the corridor subsides and the debris stops hitting and clanking on the walls he and Jack walk back around to assess the damage, to everyone's relief the robot has been destroyed leaving behind scorched walls and debris scattered floors, they don't say anything, they simply share a look of gratitude and relief, "Get these men to the infirmary." says Jack, turning to the gob-smacked marines behind him.

When the robot is destroyed Jack and Teal'c head to the control room, once inside they're immediately approached by Landry who just got off the phone.

"That was Sgt. Poole on security station three, he says we're under attack." says Landry.

"I believe the threat has been neutralized, General." says Teal'c.

Then they feel a trembling around them followed by the lights flickering over head and the faint sound of a distant boom, as they stand for a moment in wonder at what just occurred yet another but more violent tremble rocks the base and the alarms go off.

"Evidently not." says Landry, he turns to Walter, "Lock down the base." he orders.

Jack walks over, "Bring up the surface cameras." he says, Walter brings them up but they appear to be offline and showing only static, "Bring up levels 1 and 2" says Jack, still nothing, then he continues to cycle through the levels of the base and they finally get a feed, it shows a group of 20 or so men in full military gear running through the corridors in fire fights with base personnel then one of them shoots out the camera, Jack looks up in shock, "What level was that?" he asks.

"Level 4" says Walter.

They can't believe they've managed to get so deep in to the mountain in so little time but realize this is a serious situation and they need to get moving, "Teal'c lets go." says Jack.

"Colonel?" questions Landry.

"We're heading to the armory, get everyone you can to level 11, we need to blow the surface elevator before they get down here." says Jack.

"Rite." says Landry.

* * *

 **Sumidel**

* * *

Since the moment The Commander arrived at the Sumidel everyone has been arguing, shouting and cursing at each other, he arrived and stood with the others and claimed to be the chosen representative of the first race, the Olympians.

The all have a bad history with The Commander and he's hated by all, none more so than Alisana and she can't bring herself to look at him and considering he was hell bent on killing her the last time they saw each other who can blame her, she is very scared and stands with her back turned, head down and gently shaking on the stone circle.

"Will you all shut up!" snaps Daniel, having had enough of their bickering, "Just shut up!" he shouts.

The arguing stops and they all fall silent and look to Daniel, "You dare shout at me, Human!" growls Commander.

"Yes, yes I dare. Kill me if you want but I'm not going to listen to any more of this." says Daniel.

"I am sorry." says Oma.

Daniel is frustrated by the situation and also concerned for Alisana's welfare, "Just give him what he wants so we can get out of here, okay, please." he says.

"I wish it was that easy." says Oma.

"For once I agree with the Human, hand it over and you may leave." says Commander.

"Never." says Lya.

"What?" snaps Daniel, "Why not?" he shouts.

"What he wants is not ours to give." says Lya.

The Commander grows angrier, "Listen to me you forest dwelling rat, my masters did not spend the last six million years in stasis for nothing. You have an agreement, they kept their word, now it is time for you to keep yours!" he growls.

"The agreement is ….ancient... it is no longer valid." says Oma.

"What agreement?" asks Daniel.

"My masters would disagree." says Commander.

"The Olympians are no longer part of this alliance and are not welcome here. You are not welcome here. We will never give you what you want." says Lya.

The Commander straightens his posture, "I had a feeling you would not be cooperative. No matter. If you will not give it, then we will take it." he says, illustrating with a tight grabbing motion with his hand.

"We will be ready for you if you try." says Oma.

The Commander laughs, "Foolish woman, it is already done." he says, laughing again.

Lya looks surprised, not at what he said but at herself, she should have known he would do something like this, but doesn't believe it, "You are lying." she says.

Oma is in deep concentration, she can sense something, something wrong, "No. He speaks the truth. He does not have her but they're close." she says, looking sharply over at Lya.

"Her?" asks Daniel, shaking his head in wonder.

"Charlotte." says Lya.

Daniel thinks for a second unsure of who she's talking about and then it clicks, "Charlotte...Sam and Jack's baby Charlotte, that Charlotte?" he asks.

Lya nods with regret.

Daniel looks quickly at Commander and Lya, "What do they want with Charlotte? ..and what do you mean they're close?" he asks.

"That is none of your concern, Human. It will be over soon." says Commander.

"She possesses what they want and she is also the reason why we can not give them what they want." says Lya, "A life is not ours to give." she adds.

Alisana, who was standing trembling in fear, hears their conversation and after hearing what the Commander wants. Sam and Jack are like parents to her, she has only just become aware that Sam had her baby and that her name is Charlotte, she will do anything to protect all of them, she begins to have flashbacks of her terrible experiences, the fear, the torture, the screams of the children all around her as they were taken by the Commander.

She pushes them to the back of her mind and opens her tightly squeezed eyes to reveal an angry glare, clenching her fists she turns slowly around to face the Commander, "It is my concern. You took everything from me and the Novum children, I will not let you take anyone else from me." she says.

"The Furling speaks.." taunts the Commander, "...Like you have a choice in the matter, stupid child." he adds.

Then he walks forward on to the central stone circle and leans in toward her, "Don't worry child, your friends deaths will be slow and painful, that I promise you." he whispers and then laughs with pleasure before quickly reaching through the force-field and pulling out Alisana by grabbing her neck.

"Get away from her." says Daniel.

"..But you will not be alive to see it." says Commander, holding her in the air and tightening his grip around her neck.

"Stop!" shouts Lya, fearing the worst knowing there's nothing she can do while she's trapped in the force-field.

Fighting to take what could be her final breath, Alisana knows she has to fight for her own life as well as those of her friends, using what she recently learnt from Lya she draws out her abilities and her body begins to smoke, as it gets thicker and bellows all over her body a sudden burst of fire surrounds her with enough force to free the Commanders grip and send them both flying through the air in opposite directions.

Alisana lands hard on the ground and lays rubbing her neck and gasping for breathe, the Commander also lands hard but immediately gets back on to his feet and looks at her, "Impossible!" he says.

"Okay, what just happened?" asks Daniel.

"Run. Go to the Stargate, warn them." shouts Lya.

Alisana looks in to the distance and can see the Stargate faintly through the dust and smog, she struggles to her feet and then starts running toward it.

The Commander comes to the realization that what he thought was a weak little girl actually has power of her own and as if his desire to rip her limb from limb wasn't strong enough already, he now knows he must stop her from reaching the gate and ruining everything his masters have planned, he powers the red crystal embedded in to the chest of his black armor and fires several energy bursts at her but she zigzags out of the way of each of them.

He roars with angry and frustrated before running forward grabbing and breaking off the metallic post standing in the central circle as he runs by and then stops before throwing it at her, the post misses but slams in to part of the ruins which cracks, breaks and falls over causing a chain reaction and the ruins begin to fall around her like dominoes.

Alisana makes it about half way to the gate and then stumbles to the ground as the ruins continue to crumble and fall all around her, the stone columns crash in to the ground sending clouds of sand and broken rock in to the air and she has to cover her face with her arms, when all the ruins have fallen and the clouds begin to dissipate she uncovers her face and sits up, dusting off the red sand that had covered her body, no sooner did she get back to her feet then she heard the angry roar of the Commander charging very quickly towards her like a rampaging rhino, she turns and once again takes off towards the gate as fast as her legs can carry her.

The others watch as the Commander gains or her with every passing moment, thankfully they're no longer trapped, when the Commander broke off the central post in anger he must have interrupted the force-fields power source and the field strength weakened enough to give Oma a chance to bring them down which she did successfully but it weakened her to the point where she can barely stay standing.

"She will not make it, you must intervene." says Thor.

"Oh sure I'll just get the bazooka that I've been hiding out of my pocket.." says Daniel, rifling through his pockets, "..oh wait, I must have left it in my other pants." he says.

"Lya, it is up to you." says Oma.

"The Nox powers are nature based are they not, I do not see any plant life on this world." says Thor, always stating the obvious.

"I always keep some handy." says Lya, reaching in to her nesty hair and plucking out a tiny seed, she holds the seed on her palm and gently blows on to it and then places it on the ground pushing it in to the sand with her finger and steps back.

Daniel stares at the ground for a moment, intrigued at what she's doing, "I'm no Botanist but don't you need water to make it gro-w...holy..." he says and then is in awe when a giant root breaks from the ground and climbs to the sky, it grows in both width and height as it spirals up and up looking like a giant beanstalk.

Alisana continues to run for the gate with the Commander gaining on her, she gets within meters of the gate and activates it, like the other races of the alliance she's able to do this with a simple thought, when the situation calls for it. The Commander skids to a halt and fires a powerful pulse between her and the gate which once again sends Alisana flying through the air and impacting hard on the ground, the blast also opened up a small volcanic fissure from which a large concentration of gas was expelled and resulted in the Stargate being ejected up in to the atmosphere.

"No!" shouts Alisana, holding her left leg as she turns over a lays on her back tired and hurt.

The Commander slowly approaches her, "Once again you've tried my patience, once again you're attempts to stop me have failed..." he stops at her feet with his menacing shadow casting over her, "..once again you're at my mercy." he adds.

Alisana tilts her head back on to the ground and starts laughing.

 _\- "I'm pleased your imminent death amuses you."_

"I know what you are, you're a Novum. What happened that was so horrible it turned you in to...this?"

 _\- "You're an abomination."_

"Why, because I'm a pure blood. You act superior because you think you're special and you're right you are special, all the Novum are special, they have the benefit of sharing the blood of two races, two of the most amazing races in the galaxy and you're one of them. Why do you hate yourself?"

 _\- "It is you and your inferior kind that I despise. The Verdain are the rightful rulers."_

"Rulers of where, Intrius?, that black and lifeless void in reality that you dragged us in to so you could transform all of us in to your own personal army. Look at you now, you're not ruling anything, you're nothing but the Olympians puppet."

Her comments anger him, "I am no ones puppet!" he roars, "Enough of your words, Furling!" he says as he clenches both his fists and raises them in to the air ready to attack.


	3. Running

**Stargate Command: Outside**

* * *

Sgt Riley, head of the L.A.P.D anti-terrorist unit, was granted permission to take a team to Cheyenne Mountain and attempt to finally take down the Guardians, he left LAX several hours ago and the plane has just arrive over the mountain, it's pitch black outside and the perfect conditions for a surprise assault, he and his team are now preparing to parachute down.

Riley stands at the back of the plane as the rear hatch opens and locks in place, "Alright, I want a clean jump, if you see any of those..a-holes on the way down..you take them out, shoot to kill." he says.

\- "You just said three of my favorite words."

When the red altitude light illuminates in the belly of the plane they know its time to jump, "Lets do this, go..go..go!" shouts Riley, tapping each of his men in turn as they jump from the rear of the plane before checking every last man is out and he follows.

They free fall at first and then open their shoots when they reach a few hundred meters above the ground, using their night-vision goggles on the way down they see a number of Guardians patrolling the surface and Riley and his men silently take them out as they land on the ground throwing off their parachutes and immediately making their way to the entrance of the base, taking out several more in the process.

"Banks, get to work on the internal comms, get hold of someone on the inside. Vinny, Ellis, you got eyes up here, the rest of you know where you're going." says Riley, speaking very quietly so not to tip them off they're coming, "Move out." he orders and they quickly enter the base and fan out.

* * *

 **Stargate Command**

* * *

The terrorist group known as the "Guardians" attacked the SGC and have been working their way through the facility from the surface level by level leaving a trail of bodies and destruction behind them, Jack and Teal'c took a team of marines up to level 11 to try and stop them reaching the lower levels, they've just finished setting the explosives on the access points and elevator shafts.

Jack secures the last explosive, "We're done, move back." he says as he turns and begins to walk down the corridor, he stops a few feet after passing a access point and hearing a noise, he cautiously walks back and listens, he hears movement and then silence, a few seconds later he presses his ear to the panel and hears a gentle metallic thud followed by an electronic beep, "Back, back, back, get back!" he shouts, rushing away knowing that an explosive has just been planted on the inside of the panel, moments later the panel is blown off and smoke canisters are tossed out of the shaft in to the corridor.

Panicked and disoriented they open fire on the shaft as "Guardians" begin to climb out one-by-one, they manage to take out a few but the smoke bellowing through the corridor gets too much for them and they have no choice but to move back and retreat, "Teal'c, lets go!" shouts Jack, watching Teal'c in the smoke laying in to one of the terrorists before knocking him to the ground and rushing away.

As they quickly retreat they're pursued by the terrorists and end up in yet another fire-fight when the terrorists blow another access point wide open and come at them from both directions, all but one of the marines are killed, Jack takes a bullet to the shoulder and they have to get out of there, Teal'c kicks in a store room door and helps Jack drag the surviving marine in to the room before closing and barricading themselves in.

While Jack tends to his own wound, Teal'c grabs a towel and tends to the marines wounds but quickly realizes the marine has died from his injuries, "How's he doing?" asks Jack.

"I am afraid his injuries were too severe. He is dead." says Teal'c, gently closing the marines eyes and covering him with the towel out of respect.

They've both lost men before and as the battle isn't yet over there's no time to grieve, "We won't be able to hold up in here forever, we need backup, where's the radio?" says Jack.

Teal'c pulls the broken radio from his pocket and holds it up for him to see.

"..Great." says Jack.

* * *

 **Sumidel**

* * *

As the Commander draws back his fists in to the air ready to slam them down, Alisana quickly uses her arms to cover her face in fear and lays helpless on the ground preparing herself for the coming painful brutal attack. She has nothing to fear, her friends have her back and as the Commander throws his fists forward he is hit by the now enormous stalk that sprung from Lya's seed and with his fists just millimeters from striking Alisana, the Commander is sent flying through the air.

Only a few seconds had passed but to Alisana it felt like minutes, she slowly lowers her arms from her face and realizes he's no longer towering over her, she gets to her feet and sees him laying on the ground in the distance beyond the fissure, she then turns to look at the others who are shouting at her telling her to get up and run to them.

The Commander gets to his feet and starts running back sounding very angry, Alisana runs toward the safety of her friends but then slows and stops, remembering that Charlotte is in danger, she turns around and then starts running toward the Commander head on.

"Where is she going?!" says Daniel.

"I know what she's doing." says Lya, realizing where Alisana is heading, "Give me some room." she adds.

They run toward each other, rapidly decreasing the distance between them, Alisana runs with determination and concentration, the Commander speeds toward her like a raging bull and the moment they're within meters of each other he leaps in to the air with his arms outstretched ready to tackle her to the ground but he misses. The ground beneath her feet crumbles and cracks as the stalk punches its way through lifting and carrying Alisana high in to the air.

The Commander realizes what she's doing and opens fire on the stalk, obliterating large chunks of it and it splits and falls to the the ground but it didn't help him, the stalk lifted Alisana in to the air with so much force that she continued to be propelled towards and eventually through the active Stargate.

As the enormous chunks of falling stalk impact the ground around the Commander it creates more cracks and fissures releasing more gas in to the air which is ignited by his energy weapon and engulfs him in a huge fireball resembling a small nuclear explosion.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that he won't be bothering us for a while." says Thor.

"I hope she makes it in time." says Lya.

"Um, how are we getting home?" asks Daniel.

* * *

 **Stargate Command**

* * *

Jack and Teal'c have no way of calling for help so have been sorting their weapons preparing to break out in to the corridor, their ammunition is low and they're greatly outnumbered but they have no other options at this point.

They stand ready by the door and as they begin counting down they hear shouting and gun fire from outside, it lasts a few seconds and they hear screams and the thuds of bodies hitting the floor then as it goes quiet they hear footsteps approaching and step away from the door behind the boxes, the door opens and they prepare to fire..

\- "Don't shoot."

\- "Hold your fire."

"Identify yourselves." shouts Jack.

\- "Sgt. Riley, commanding officer of the L.A.A.T.U."

"The what?!" questions Jack.

\- "We're here to help. And may I say, it is an honor to meet you."

They come out from behind the boxes and approach them, "Back at-ya." says Jack as he pokes his head in to the corridor and sees the terrorists on the ground, "Good job." he says,

* * *

 **Gate Room**

* * *

With almost all of the SG-Teams and Marines on the upper levels defending the base most of the other personnel have gathered in the now crowded gate room waiting to be told what they should do next.

"Sir, the power couplings needed to charge the gate were irreparably damaged during the robot attack." says Walter.

"We need power, I don't care how you do it just get me some power so I can dial the gate and get these people to safety." orders Landry, sounding very angry with everything that's going on in his base.

"Main power is still down, even if we can retro-fit the gate we're running on backup power as it is and..." says Walter, trying to do everything he can but knowing he's out of options, "..I don't think it will be possible to dial out." he adds.

"Are you telling me we're stuck down here?" asks Landry.

"I'm afraid so, Sir." says Walter.

\- "General Landry, come in sir." a fading voice speaks over the radio.

"This is Landry."

\- "General, the prisoner has escaped. Heading towards the infirmary."

The radio cuts out to static

"Sergeant?, Sergeant? That's all we need..." says Landry, he turns to Mitchell standing guard behind him, "..head to the infirmary, apprehend the prisoner, I want him alive!." he orders, Mitchell doesn't waste time responding, he just turns and runs out of the door.

* * *

?

* * *

Like the cork from a shaken bottle of champagne, Alisana comes flying out of the stargate and lands several meters away on a sandy surface. When she recovers from the violent landing she shake-ably stands, brushing off the sand from her hair and clothes before looking around.

It appears she's standing on a small beach, heavy forestry towers behind her swaying in the wind to the sound of crashing ocean waves and the sun shines blindly bright in the sky, looking back down the beach she sees the stargate that she came through is intact but it looks highly unusual, a metallic cage seems part embedded in the ground with the stargate clamped in the middle of it, burn marks around the edges suggest that this strange device fell from space, scorched by the atmosphere.

After further examination of the device she discovers a control panel of what appears to be Alteran design, the device no longer has any power but looking closer at the symbols on the panel interface she comes to a startling conclusion, the symbols are Asuran and this cage is in fact the remnants of the Asurans satellite which they built and sent to destroy Atlantis a few years ago.

"This can't be." she says to herself, while shaking her head, then looks again at her surroundings, "This is Lantea." she says.

Instead of gating directly to Earth as she planned, the energy from the explosion set off by the Commander on Sumidel must have been powerful enough to disrupt the wormhole and send her off course, way off course.


End file.
